


Panic Attack

by Envelin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome, mm-fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Reaction, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envelin/pseuds/Envelin
Summary: Jumin comes home to find that you are not at the door greeting him. After a moment of searching, he finds you in a time of weakness.





	

Jumin left his shoes by the door, setting them up neatly near the corner of the carpet as he stepped inside. “Meow~” Immediately, he was greeted by his companion cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. 

“Good evening, Elizabeth the 3rd…” He said with a small smile that was barely noticeable. He crouched down, reaching out his hand for the persian to move in, smoothing her head into the palm of the man’s hand. He missed his Elizabeth the 3rd, but there was someone else that he missed just as much. Something was off. He glanced over to the analog clock hanging above the television across the room. The clock ticked, 8:03pm being the time. He usually stepped in the door around 8:00pm, so it wasn’t an unusual time for him to be home. His brow furrowed in confusion as he removed his coat from his shoulders, smoothing it across the arm of the coat rack beside him. “____?” He called your name, confused on where your whereabouts were. You always there greeting him with a kiss and questions about how his day went. Panic begin to settle in his stomach, he walking quickly towards the room that you two shared. He felt an ounce of relief seeing you on your bed, but cocked his head in concern. “____?” You weren’t moving, curled up in a ball. He could see your trembles from across the room, and hear your thickened, choking breathing from the door. 

Jumin dropped all of his stuff at the door and rushed towards your side. You jolted up when you felt him touch you, nearly screaming in surprise. Tears were rolling down your face. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. “What’s wrong, my angel?” He asked you, settling in on the covers.Before you could answer in a quaky tone, his arms were around you, resting and folded over your lower back. He didn’t say a word,but seemed to begin to understand the situation. Leaning his head over your shoulder, your hairs brushing over the side of his face and tickling his nose, he mentally scolded the one who did this to you. How dare they hurt his princess? How dare anyone even be able to get to you. Your heart was golden, sturdy, and pure. You were his other half, who without, he wouldn’t be able to survive. And above all, he was angry at himself. If he had just gotten home earlier. If he had just been there for you, he could’ve caught you before you fell into this.

“Match my breathing...feel my chest rise and fall…” He gave a soft order, trying to coax you into melting into him. A few pieces of cloth between you emitted the warmth from your bodies. You could feel Jumin willing himself to take deep, elongated breaths, you hiccupping and taking shallow ones. You tried desperately to focus on him. Every inhale took his scent into your nostrils. Fresh paper, ink, and lavender. The same as always. “J-Jumin-” “Shh shh…Focus…” He said, rocking back and forth gently. You felt your heartbeat pounding wildly in your ears from your anxiety.

“It scares me...to see you in a state like this.” He said in that soft voice, that reminded you of silk. His chapped lips pressed up against your forehead, you being able to feel the quivering of those lips. He was...shaking? His sigh came out and it trembled. “I love you so much...and it’s my duty to protect you. I need your eyes, your heart, and your mind to focus on me and only me.” He said. “After all, there’s...so much to love…” He said, brushing your hair out of your face. “Stunning.” Even when you were a mess, Jumin loved you. He took the ill parts of you, all of those sharp and ragged edges and kissed them better. “Jumin…” “Yes?” You were calm enough to finally tell him, explaining all of your issues before him while he nodded in understanding, raking his hands down your shoulders and back to give you assurance. 

“If this ever happens again, no matter where I may be,..I want you to call me. You are my other half, and I cannot function if my other half is in pieces. I cannot allow it to happen. Please call me next time, my love. Please, please call me…” He was almost begging you, hugging you tighter. You sighed, feeling his heart in his chest, thundering like a grandfather clock, syncing with your own. Only Jumin would be able to give you such tranquility after a time like that. You exhaled, the last pieces of your panic taking to the breath from your tongue.

“Next time...I won’t forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously my first fanfiction ever. It's nothing special and is kind of short. 
> 
> I was inspired by a tumblr post. I hope you liked it haha.


End file.
